


That Boy is a Problem

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Hux, Flogging, Kitten Sub, Kitten!Kylo, M/M, New Punishment, Punishment, Ren is Kylo's aftercare name, Spanking, Washing Up Liquid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo's been abusing Daddy's rules for punishment... time for Hux to think up a new punishment for his kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Boy is a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!
> 
> Please note that I am NOT an expert on BDSM, Daddy Doms or Kitten Subs. If you happen to know details that I do not, and I have made something abusive, please let me know! I will change it as soon as I can.
> 
> Please do not yell at me if something is wrong, I am new to this sort of thing; as I said, just tell me, and I will change it the moment I get the chance.
> 
> Of course, please, if you're going to go into something like this, please do NOT use this fiction for reference (and also, please don't use 50 Shades of Grey!)  
>  Please be sensible, peeps, I'd hate for one of you to get hurt!

Hux watched Kylo splayed out on the floor, back to the floor, legs up against the wall, nose in a book. He smiled softly, and stood up to move and sit with his back to the wall, resting his hand on Kylo’s hips.

“You alright, baby?”

“Mm, getting tired.”

“Well, it’s nearly bedtime.”

Hux saw Kylo’s eyes flick to the clock and he huffed. “It’s only 9.30! Bed time is 10!”

“Not tonight.”

“Bite me, I’m staying up till 10.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“I said, I’m staying up till 10.”

Hux swore he saw a glint of mischief in his kitten’s eyes as he stood up. “Get up.”

“Nope.” Kylo turned a page, crossing his ankles where they rested on the wall.

“Kitten, get _up_.”

“Say please.”

Hux reached down and grabbed his Kitten’s arms, dragging him up. His kitten squirmed and cried out, whining a little before Hux dragged him to the couch.

“Daddy! You’re hurting me.”

Hux sat down and forced his Kitten over his knee, gripping hold of his hips. “You know what happens when you bad mouth to Daddy, don’t you, Kitten?”

“Nope.”

Hux snarled a little. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

“Doing what on purpose, Daddy?”

Hux snarled and tugged down Kylo’s pajama pants, running his hand over the smooth curve of his ass. He could have sworn his Kitten shuddered before his hand smacked against the pale skin. Hux listened to his Kitten yelp and spanked again, and again, and again. Hux listened to his Kitten whine, twisting in his lap.

“Get up, bend over the couch arm.”

“But Daddy-”

“I said, get up, and bend over the couch arm.”

It took Kylo a few minutes but he stood and shed his pajama bottoms and boxers completely before he leant over the couch. Standing, Hux moved around the room to observe, smirking at the red marks left on his lover’s pale skin.

“You’re going to stay here, you know I’ll know if you stand up. I’m going to get something a little more suited to your punishment.”

His Kitten made no noise in response and Hux spanked him again.

“Yes, Daddy!”

“Good boy.” Hux cooed the words softly before he disappeared upstairs. He was shocked, in all honesty. Kylo had been mouthing off more and more, hell, Hux had to spank him three times the other day and the boy still hadn’t learned his lesson.

Sighing heavily, Hux opened the wardrobe in their play room, looking over the paddles. He reached for his usually one before stopping, staring at the delightful instrument that had caught his attention.

Smirking softly, he picked up the smooth leather and headed back downstairs, gripping onto the handle.

Kylo was still bent over the couch, although his arms were twisting around, picking at the couch arm, or reaching over to walk his fingers over the wall.

Hux stayed silent as he slipped the wrist strap on, walking over. He said nothing as he lifted his arm, whipping the flog down against Kylo’s ass. His Kitten made a noise that was a cross between a yelp and a scream, and Hux smirked.

He brought it down again, and Kylo lurched forward, panting slightly. “What are you not going to do, Kitten?”

“Mouth off to D-Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Hux whipped him again, relishing in the pained-whine Kylo gave before he froze. “Are you hard?”

“Y-Yes, Daddy.”

Hux snarled, and yanked his Kitten up, wrapping a fist in the still slightly-damp hair. “Are you doing this just so I spank you?”

Hux watched his Kitten’s head hang, and he frowned. “Yes, Daddy.”

Hux stayed where he was, breathing heavily before he released Kylo. “Pants on, Kitten.”

“A-Are you still going to punish me?”

Hux snorted and turned away. “Get to bed.”

-xox-

The days, weeks, passed by relatively quietly. Hux noted how Kylo seemed much more withdrawn, but he did what he was told, when he was told. Hux was a fan of this new Kylo and he often made more time for him.

Kylo was cooking when Hux wandered over, wrapping his arms around him. Kylo seemed a little agitated, but Hux still let his teeth gently nip at his Kitten’s neck.

“I know you hate going to bed early, Kitten, but Daddy has to be up early and I was thinking that you might come to bed with me tonight. Would that be a nice little treat? Sharing Daddy’s bed?”

Kylo shrugged a little and continued stirring his pasta around the pot.

“Hm, Kitten?”

“I guess.”

“Something wrong?”

Kylo shrugged.

“Kitten.”

“I don’t want to talk, alright?”

“Kitten-”

“I said I don’t want to talk, _Daddy_.”

Hux took a step back, shocked at how his name was full of venom and malice and Hux frowned. He would have walked off, but he saw the little glint in Kylo’s eyes and he backhanded him.

“I told you to stop back mouthing me so I would punish you.”

Hux glared as his Kitten smirked, sticking his tongue out. “Whatcha gonna do, Daddy?”

Hux stayed silent for a moment before he leaned forward to turn the hob under Kylo’s pasta off before he dragged him to the sink, sharp tugs leading him over. His Kitten’s eyes widened as Hux picked up the washing up liquid, and Kylo tried to step back.

Hux still had hold of him, and he dragged Kylo back.

“No!”

“I warned you.”

“No!”

“New rule – every time you back mouth Daddy, your mouth gets washed out.”

Kylo struggled a little, and Hux listened carefully for the use of his safe word, but it didn’t come. Pressing the bottle to his Kitten’s lips, Kylo hesitated before opening his mouth. Hux wrapped his hand around the back of his Kitten’s neck, squeezing the bottle gently.

Kylo jerked back with a whine, but Hux held him in place. Pulling Kylo into his body, he clamped his hand over the younger male’s mouth, stopping him from spitting the liquid everywhere. Kylo whined and struggled, but Hux kept his hand clamped down firmly, his arm an iron bar around his Kitten’s waist.

He kept his eyes on the clock, ignoring every noise of discomfort or upset his Kitten made. A minute passed and Hux let go, watching Kylo shoot to the sink, spitting the liquid out with a soft sob.

“Every time you back chat or mouth off to Daddy, you get a minute. If you continue, you get two, then three, understood?”

“Fuck you,” it snapped out of Kylo’s mouth and his eyes widened as he realised what he said. He shook and his head frantically whipped from side to side as he took a step away. “I’m sorry, Daddy, I’m sorry!”

“Two minutes, Kitten.”

Kylo hung his head and moved back, opening his mouth and grimacing. Hux squeezed the same amount of washing up liquid into the younger male’s open mouth, before holding him in the same position, preventing him from spitting it up.

“Don’t swallow it, Jesus, we don’t need a trip to the hospital.”

Hux hesitantly removed the arm from around Kylo’s waist, gently running it through his hair as the second minute started. “40 seconds left.”

Kylo whined in response. “30. 20. 10... Off you go.”

Kylo shot back to the sink and coughed into it, breathing heavily. Hux raised an eyebrow as his Kitten boked a few times but he slowly calmed down.

“Are you done back chatting me, Kitten?”

“Y-Yes, Daddy.”

“Good.”

Hux opened his arms and Kylo moved across the room to cuddle up to him.

“Are you alright, Ren?”

The raven-haired male looked up at him, hunched over so he could hide in Hux’s neck, and nodded. “It’s just gross.”

Hux nodded and set Ren against the counter, moving to get him a drink. Ren graciously accepted it, swilling it around his mouth and spitting a few times before he took a soft sip. He grimaced, but sighed. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Ren, what did I tell you?”

“When you call me Ren, no more Daddy talk.”

“Exactly.”

“I don’t remember why.”

“Because, Daddy is conditioned for you with Kitten. Ren is for your aftercare. If you start calling me Daddy whilst I’m giving you aftercare, it’ll be damaging for you.”

Ren nodded, all the while, drinking the water before he refilled it. Hux moved across the room to turn the cooker back on, finishing Ren’s pasta off.

“Am I still allowed to sleep in your bed tonight?”

Hux licked his lips a little before clearing his throat. “I wouldn’t normally let you, but, as this is your first time with a new punishment... I think I will.”

Ren moved over to press a soft kiss to Hux’s lips, smiling as he took over stirring. “Thank you.”

-xox-

Hux held Ren tightly to his chest as they lay there. Hux could tell Ren wasn’t happy with the timing, it being only 8.40, but, hey, Hux had to get on a plane early. He couldn’t leave Ren up all night.

“How long are you going to be gone for, Hux?”

“About a week. Just a business trip, love.”

He smiled, watching Ren in the dim light that filtered in through the window, tucking a stray strand of hair back behind his ear.

“We can keep in contact, love.”

“Skype?”

“Once a day, 8pm, you know the rule.”

Ren nodded and closed his eyes, resting his head on Hux’s chest with a smile. “I love you, Hux.”

“I love you too, Ren.”

The two men lay happily where they were, content in listening to each other’s breathing until exhaustion took them over.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be very aware that drinking/ingesting washing up liquid can be extremely dangerous! I would suggest not doing this at all!
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
